Walking Through the Woods
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: A walk through the woods turns into something else


Title: Walking Through the Woods  
><span>Author<span>: fuzzyalligator  
><span>Rating<span>: T for things /  
><span>Genre<span>: Romance, Humor  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: Not mine.

A/N: Remus/Sirius slash, written for thelostmoon on deviantART

**oO0Oo**

Remus watched as the snow fell from the sky. Most of the flakes landed on the ground around him, but a few of them managed to cover his worn coat with whiteness. Before he got the chance to dust them off, he heard the door behind him shut. "About time," he joked as Sirius hurried down the steps, finishing up buttoning his own coat.

"Sorry, your highness," he laughed, jumping the last few steps and bumping into Remus, although he assumed it was on purpose. "You're the one who said to close the window in our bathroom."

Without thinking about it, the two men clasped hands and started their way down the large sidewalk in the Muggle neighborhood. "I don't want to slip on ice when we get back," he retorted with a smile, eyeing his lover from the corner of his eye.

Sirius let out a loud laugh, throwing his head back as he did. A few people looked at him strangely but otherwise ignored the couple. Remus used his free hand to pull his Gryffindor scarf around his face a little more, not enjoying the cold wind making its way down his back.

"Don't forget, we have-" Remus started to say but was cut off by Sirius covering his mouth.

"I know, we're going to James' house tonight for a late Christmas," he finished, still smiling. Remus was tempted to lick the hand covering his mouth but wasn't entirely sure how clean it was despite Sirius having taken a shower earlier. Instead, he let it stay there which just worried the Animgus.

When they finally came to a stop at a crosswalk, Sirius removed his hand and arched an eyebrow at the other man, expecting some form of retaliation. Remus just smirked at him and pulled his lover across the street and into the forest they lived by.

Because it was so cold out, there weren't many people walking around on the trails, leaving it virtually empty. Not that Remus minded, it meant that they didn't have to hide. Once the last person vanished from their sight, Sirius released Remus' hand in favor of wrapping his arm around his shoulders. Remus smiled happily and wrapped his arm around his waist as they walked.

Thank Merlin that Sirius just tall enough that he didn't have to stretch his arm like when they were younger. This was much more comfortable and convenient. In fact…

Using the arm around Remus' shoulders and his free hand to grab the other man's sleeve, Sirius pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips when he turned to complain. They stopped walking for a moment to enjoy the kiss but then Remus pushed him away with a smirk. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I _was_ kissing you," Sirius replied and moved so he was standing in front of Remus. He moved both his hands from their places to Remus' lower back, pulling him closer once again. "Now, will you kindly let me continue?"

Remus chuckled as he leaned in for another kiss and wound his arms around his lover's neck. If their coats had been thicker, this would have been a little difficult. Thankfully, they weren't.

Actually, Sirius could do without the coats and all the rest of their clothes, but he knew that Remus could have none of that. "_Not in public,_" he would say (or moan depending on what Sirius was doing while he said it).

Still, he wanted to get rid of the bloody coats and quickly formed a plan. While they kissed, Sirius slowly and gently pushed them off the trail and into the wooded area. Remus finally caught on to what was happening when he almost tripped over an exposed root. "What are you doing?" he asked as they continued to move backward.

Sirius simply chuckled and started to push him a little harder and faster. The other man tried to protest and fight back, but was distracted by the cold hands making their way up his back. "Oi!"

Finally, they ventured far enough into the woods that Sirius deemed suitable and shoved Remus into a tree, taking care not to hurt him. Although Remus said nothing, Sirius could tell he was irritated by the glare he was getting. "Hi," he said, in his best seductive voice and pressed his body against Remus'.

The werewolf had taken his hands away from Sirius neck as they had moved and now attempted to push him away. "Not here," he said simply, blushing more when Sirius shooed his hands away and kissed the small bit of neck that was now showing. "We can't do this here, Padfoot."

"No one can see us," the black haired man replied, stepping between the other man's legs so they were even closer. He held Remus' hands against the trunk they were leaning against so he had to push away the scarf with his chin and nose. "Plus, you know you like it."

Remus tried to pry his hands free and held back a moan when Sirius placed kisses all over his neck, sucking on a few sensitive spots. "I'm going to…ah…kill you," he moaned, tilting his head subconsciously.

Sirius smirked against the reddening skin – there was going to be a love bite (Remus hated to call them anything else) there later – and moved one of his hands to the bottom of Remus' coat. The werewolf gripped his wrist when Sirius slipped his hand underneath his shirt but didn't push it away.

"We-we can't" Remus tried to protest again but moaned when Sirius moved to kiss and suck on the other side of his neck. Although he continued to object, the growing bulge in his trousers told Sirius that he really was enjoying this.

There was a small thunk as Remus' head hit the tree behind him. Sirius chuckled quietly and released his other hand so he could work on the button of the other man's trousers. The grip on Sirius' wrist tightened when he lowered the zipper and then he knelt down before Remus.

The werewolf looked down at him; his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide. Sirius smirked as he started to pull both the trousers and pants down, "Hi, Moony."

**oO0Oo**

"I can't believe we just did that," Sirius said with a laugh and cast another heating charm on the coats they were lying on. When that was done, he looked over and saw Remus grabbing for his pants with a blush. "Aw, leaving so soon?"

"Shut it," Remus said, not looking at his lover for two reasons: he was mad at him and he knew that if he looked at his naked body they'd be shagging again faster than you could say _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Sirius laughed again as he watched Remus pull his pants on and then Sirius' trousers. When the werewolf realized what he'd done, he sighed and sat back down on the coats. Before they'd gone too far, they had cast a charm so no one would find them so Remus was slightly okay with just falling back down beside Sirius.

When he did that, Sirius pulled him close to his bare chest and started to kiss his neck again. "We should take walks in the woods more often," he said, and laughed once more when Remus lightly punched his arm.


End file.
